A night with you
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: Kurogane and Fay are forced to sleep in the same room. The room has only one bed, and the ninja refuses to share it with the magician. Will Fay get Kurogane to change his mind? KuroxFay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

A night with you

I want to be with you. I long for you and your presence.

Fay lay on top of the bed sheets. He didn't want to sleep just yet. The window was open letting a light breeze flout through, the curtains dancing in the wind. This new world sure is going to be fun, Fay thought for himself, gazing at the closed door. Any minute now… The wind played with his fluffy hair. It was almost midnight. Then…

The door suddenly was slammed open and in came a furious ninja. He looked at the magician's face with angry written all over him. He walked over to the corner that was the farthest away from the smiling Fay. He sat down and gazed over at the lanky wizard sitting on the bed.

"Go to sleep you freaking moron" Kurogane snapped and closed his eyes. He was intending to try to sleep as fast he could to prevent the wizard from making conversation with him. He bothers me all morning, all day and all of the evening. He sure as hell won't be bothering me at night. Kurogane couldn't be more wrong.

"Kuro-rin is sleepy-sleepy all ready?" Fay smiled at the pretending to sleep ninja.

"Hush, I am trying to sleep" Kurogane said in what he hoped sounded as a sleepy voice.

"You cant sleep over there, its so cold on the floor" Fay said looking worried at Kurogane.

The magician was right. The floor of the room was made of stone, the ninja's behind was already freezing. However, he had no intention to let the wizard know. And he would sure as hell don't sleep in the same bed as him.

"Come over here" Fay said tapping his hand on the bed.

"Never! Forget it you moron" Kurogane snapped angry. "Now will you let me sleep!"

"Nope" Fay said and looked amused as a angry frown formed on Kuroganes face. "Not before you off the icy floor and get over here"

"I said you can forget it! I have enough of you during the day time" Kurogane said looking furious at Fay.

"If I sleep in the corner will you sleep in the bed then?" Fay asked smiling.

"Why the hell do you want for me so badly to sleep in the freaking bed? Kurogane said looking at Fay. He was a little surprised by the question that the wizard had asked. Did he actually want to sleep on the floor? Or did he care if he got sick? Or is he just being an idiot?

"I am more used to be cold than you. I wont get sick" Fay started rising from the bed.

"Why is it that you just cant let me be alone" Kurogane rose from the floor and walked towards the wizard who was now standing. He pushed Fay back into the bed and walked around to the other side and seated himself on the soft madras.

"Kuro-chan doesn't want me to be cold" Fay said smiling at the ninja who was laying himself with his back against him.

"Shut up" Kurogane said making himself as comfortable as possible considering a crazy, stupid, idiot of a wizard lay right beside him.

"You wont give me a good night kiss?" Fay sounded hurt and took hold of the ninja's shoulder. "You cant sleep without saying goodnight!" Fay started shaking Kurogane.

"Cant you just shut up!" Kurogane sat himself up in the bed and looked like he was going to kill someone. That someone being Fay. Before Kurogane could do anything about it Fay planted a huge kiss on the ninja's lips, his hands holding around his waist. The magician kissed him long and well before he pulled himself away, his gorgeous face bathed in the light of the moon shining through the open window.

"Good night Kuro-pon" Fay said putting his head on top of the soft pillow. "Sweet dreams"

"What the hell did you just do!" Kurogane shouted, looking at the magician who had closed his eyes ready to sleep.

Fay lifted his finger in front of his mouth. "Kuro-pon do you mind being quiet? I am trying to sleep. And by the way, the kids are sleeping in the room beside us, we don't want to wake them do we?" Fay said smiling.

Kurogane turned around again his back against Fay. Why the hell did they put us in the same room? Have sweet dreams… He remembered the idiot of a wizard say. I will have nightmares thanks to that damn magician!

**Please take the time to review, it will be much appreciated. I will update soon. Fay won't let Kuro-pon sleep that easily!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams from heaven

I hope you have sweet dreams. Dreams of hope and happiness. Dreams you want to share with the people you care for the most.

Fay looked at the ninja who appeared to be asleep. His skin illuminated by the misty moon light. He wished he could snuggle up against Kurogane, burying his nose into his black silky hair, touching his soft skin. However, he knew that doing so would lead to serious injury. The ninja had been dangerous before and that was when Fay had only teased him with funny names. I think his reaction will be a little stronger if I give him a bear hug right now, Fay thought and sighed. What to do? He wondered running his slim fingers through his fluffy hair. He looked around the room, his eyes falling upon the red bed sheets. A bright idea formed into the magician's head. This is going to be fun, he thought as he prepared to wake the now snoring ninja.

"Kuro-rin!" Fay said in a quiet but yet dramatically voice. "You have to wake up!"

Kurogane opened his eyes slowly, a sound he hated the most being the reason for his rough awakening. He turned around looking at the magician, as usual he had a stupid grin pasted on his face. What the hell is that wizard up to now? Kurogane thought rubbing his eyes.

"Kuro-rin look!" Fay pointed at something under Kurogane, that something being the red bed sheets. "We can't sleep on top of the bed sheets, it will get too cold!"

Before Kurogane could do any protesting the skinny wizard dragged the sheets from under him, making him almost fall out of the big bed. Fay concentrated and managed to lay the sheets perfectly on top of the stunned ninja. Fay snuggled in under the sheets as well, wondering what he would do next to have an excuse to get closer to the rough ninja.

It was a huge bed. Way to huge for Fay's liking. Two people could sleep on their backs with their arms stretched out and still not touch each other. Well that is not very cosy, Fay though wondering if hurling himself on top of the ninja with brutal force would be the only way to get some human contact.

Then something really strange happened. Something really surprising. Totally un expected the ninja reached for the wizard's hand. Fay looked startled at the ninja's searching hand that missed its target and almost ended up at Fay's private place.

"Kuro-rin? Where are you going with that hand?" Fay asked stunned by the actions of the ninja.

Kurogane didn't answer, he pulled his hand back, got hold of Fay's hand and dragged it closer to himself. Fay being as light as he is got dragged along with his hand, ending up on the same side of the bed as Kurogane. The ninja loosened his grip around the wizard's hand who landed neatly on top of Kuroganes waist.

"Not a word" Kurogane snapped and caressed Fay's hand on top of his waist. His rough warm hand sending jolts of happiness through Fay's tall and lanky body. Kurogane stroked Fay's hand slowly and gently. Stroking his hand again and again, each time Kuroganes hand wandered a little further up the magicians arm. Kurogane turned around looking at the wizard bathed in moonlight. Fay didn't say anything, treasuring every touch made by the ninja. Kurogane reached the top button of Fay's silk pyjamas, slowly he opened it, revealing Fay's bare chest. Kuroganes fingers played on the magicians chest, making his fingers glide gently over his skin. He unbuttoned another button, working his way downwards. When the last button was opened and Kuroganes hand closed in on what was further down, Fay moved and placed himself on top of the ninja, his eyes looking deep into Kuroganes. Fay's head lowered and he planted a kiss on the ninja's rough lips.

Fay's lips where smooth and soft. They where like silk, and Fay moved them over Kuroganes carefully. The wizard was teasing him, kissing him then pulling away. Kissing him, pulling away. Kurogane took hold of the magician's head and pulled it against his strongly. His mouth covered Fay's, slowly his tongue made its way inside the wizard's mouth.

Together they kissed in the moonlight. The ninja and the wizard…

**This is my first planned attempt at a KuroxFay fic. I was not a huge fan of this pairing before and I am not that sure to this day either, but it seems now that I have come to like it more and more. Please review, it will be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bathed in moonlight

I am so happy when you touch me. When your hands strokes my skin a feeling stronger than any other spreads across my body. The feeling of love…

The kiss was long and soft, Fay's mouth held tightly against the ninja's mouth. While kissing Fay's slender fingers caressed Kuroganes chest on top of his shirt with slow and controlled movements. Then he moved his hands under the ninja's shirt, moving his fingers lightly across his chest. Each stroke by his hand making the ninja pressing Fay closer to himself with strong hands, loving the feeling of the wizard's body being pressed against his. Fay took hold of the edge of the black shirt and pulled it upwards. Kuroganes lips didn't want to leave Fay's but he was forced to do so in order for Fay to take of his shirt. When the shirt had been pulled over his head, the ninja's lips was seeking Fay's immediately, Fay didn't take the shirt all the way off. He stopped pulling it off when Kuroganes head had come free and he could lean over and kiss him again. Unable to move his hands as they where bound together by the shirt, Kurogane started moving slightly. However, Fay held him strongly against the bed with both hands tightening the shirt around his hands, making it impossible to get free. Being held down by Fay was somewhat strange and not a scenario he had ever thought of as possible. However, now that it was happening, he loved it.

Fay's hands where moving again, this time they slid inside Kuroganes pants, stroking everything within. Strong hands pulled him closer, and soon Fay was laying tightly upon Kurogane, his bare chest touching the smooth skin of Kuroganes. Now it was Kuroganes turn. He slithered his hands slowly inside Fay's pants. He pulled them down, his hands searching, his eyes where closed, his lips covered by Fay's. Kurogane touched Fay, and Fay touched Kurogane. They both kissed passionately, hoping this fulfilling feeling of happiness would last forever.

Then the wizard pulled back unwillingly, Kuroganes lips longing for more. With a low whisper, the magician whispered into the ninja's ear:

"We have to stop."

Kurogane knew that the magician didn't want it to end. He could hear it on his voice that what he said was not true. Kurogane leaned in for another kiss, but the magician dodged the kiss, moved off the ninja, and lay on his side of the bed his eyes bathed in the light of the new moon. The ninja enjoyed watching Fay like that. In deep thoughts. The magician was there but his thoughts were elsewhere. Maybe he was thinking of him, Kurogane thought watching closely as the magician closed his thoughtful eyes and his fluffy blond hair blew slightly in the wind as usual. Kurogane sat up in the bed and picked up the red bed sheets that had fallen out of the bed. He tucked it closely around the wizard, making sure his bare skin was covered with red fabric. He didn't want him to freeze with the wind blowing trough the open window. I really care for him, Kurogane thought getting under the bed sheets as well. I didn't know that before. Maybe I knew but denied it? Anyways, my feelings are known to me now. I love him.

Fay didn't open his eyes. The way Kurogane had tucked him in made him feel like he was in the perfect dream. Fay had never had this kind of feeling before. The strongest of all feelings. The way it spread across his body with each touch made by Kurogane, was the greatest feeling he had ever felt. Made him want the ninja to continue forever. Nevertheless, he had to stop it. What if Sakura, Syaoran or Mokona had walked in? What if they had seen them? Fay was sure that if they where caught in the act, Kurogane would never look at him again, and just the thought of that made his hearth cringe in pain. He would keep his love for Kurogane as the most treasured thing in his life, and he would try to do everything to keep it from fading.

The moon spread its ray's trough the window, rays of hope and desire. A light that shines for those who hope. Hope for a future together.

**A/N: First off, I have to say a huge thank you to those who has reviewed on the previous chapitres, I really appreciate it. I don't know if I will end the story here. Do you want it to be continued? Please review!**


End file.
